Zaffre Fylloma
Appearance and Personality '' Appearance'' Zaffre Fylloma is a averaged-height 18 year old male koala who uses a combination of modern medicine with knowledge of traditional, shamanic techniques in an effort to stop diseases and biological terrorism in his homeland. His fur is a dark, blue-gray with white skin and copper eyes. He is also fixed with a cybernetic left arm after having his original limb torn off by a large, carnivorous plant. On his right arm, he wears a traditional, tribal cloth as a sign of his heritage. Personality Despite being a medical and humanitarian worker, Zaffre is extremely reserved. He has straightforward intentions, and while he obviously cares for the world, he keeps his work and personal life as separate as possible, When first meeting Zaffre, one would probably think he considers his job a chore and only wants to "get it over with", but this is not quite the case. Zaffre hurries through his work due to a latent sense of urgency. While not the most socially adept, he is very resourceful and analytical. The combination of folk wisdom and book smarts gives Zaffre the common sense and self-awareness to make it through conversation un-awkwardly. This more logos-centered view of civility also leads to a low tolerance for ignorance and insubordination. Zaffre is undeniably a know-it-all windbag at his worse, barking orders and bossy in perilous or crucial circumstances. Backstory Childhood Zaffre was born to a military family at an Empire City army research base in Mazuri. Being a military child, he was able to reap the benefits of both nations; having resources and traditional education from the base while learning about the more traditional culture of Mazuri. While having to face culture shock and torn identity in his adolescence, the knowledge and appreciation of the two worlds is what eventually led him into the medical and humanitarian field. The decision to not enter the military as his family had was guided by a desire for independence. Having an overarching government dictate what is good and what to do did not appeal to him, thus he decided that working for a strictly humanitarian organization would allow him to do what he wanted without many restrictions or guidelines. The Accident Shortly after graduating and beginning his field experience as a medical assistant, Zaffre was tasked with the extermination of tsuonkrana (known coloquially as rakeweed) , a carnivorous weed that sprung up in the more rural parts of Mazuri, killing the local wildlife and spreading disease (due to the decaying meat in and around the plant itself. Tsuokana is very feral and much more active, almost like a wild animal compared to other plants. Even though the team approached the field of sprawling rakeweed at night (when the flowers closed and the beasts were dormant), a teammate accidentally woke them up, resulting in a forced retreat. Zaffre's protective clothing was snagged by one of the plants, however, and while he managed to escape, the rakeweed tore off his left arm as he escaped. He was rushed back by helicopter to the Empire City army base, where he was operated on and affixed with a cybernetic limb. Being left handed, the therapy and recovery had long-reaching effects, but he managed to overcome the issues, becoming ambidextrous, a practitioner of shamanic magic, and a novice technician in the process (having to perform regular maintenance on his arm). Current Affairs '' Despite the trauma, Fylloma re-entered the humanitarian field shortly after his hospitalization and therapy, determined to not let his injury be labeled as a handicap. The accident made him much more impatient and hot-tempered, turning his attention from basic food and medical care to fighting off epidemics and plagues, both bestial and microbial. This is where he met Arid Sapiens, a doctor who shared similar, yet more refined and amicable goals. The two have since teamed up in disposing threats in more undeveloped areas, with recent incidents involving local wars and the use of biological, technological, and in a few incidences, magical weaponry. '''Abilities and Powers' Expert Climber Being a koala, Zaffre can maneuver through the trees quickly and flamboyantly, despite only having 3 limbs capable of climbing. Through shamanic practice, he has increased his connection with the nature and can scale rocks, hills, and other natural obstacles just as easily. Wisdom & Knowledge A precocious know-it-all, Fylloma has an extensive knowledge of medicine, spirituality, and even some mechanics. His multicultural background allows him to view things through both modern and traditional lenses, using Western and shamanic methodology when applicable. Shamanic Meditation: Geomancy Through both access to local spiritual centers and the internet, Zaffre was able to teach himself to draw energy from the planet, using the forces of nature to boost his own abilities. This self buff is crucial in combat, as his cybernetic arm is slow and unreliable for fast, knee-jerk punches and reaction. While it is difficult to alternate between attack and defense with a single hand, the imbued power gives him heightened speed and precision, allowing him to outmaneuver and strike single opponents with great force. This limitation, however, makes him extremely poor at fighting multiple attackers or a swarm of enemies at once. Extra - Theme Song Infected Mushroom - Rise Up (feat. Savant) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkKyOQK5ado - Zaffre consumes eucalyptus as if it were chewing tobacco, doing so when having to face idiots or uncooperative peers. Category:Koalas Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Good